The present invention relates to a method of delivering a printed product to a binding or mailing line, and more particularly to a method of sequentially delivering printed products to a binding or mailing line.
Book as used herein refers to books, catalogs, magazines, pamphlets, envelopes and other printed materials. Books are typically assembled through either conventional saddle stitch or perfect binding processes and it should be noted that the present invention may be used in conjunction with saddle stitch, perfect binding, and other binding methods.
Publishers of printed media are continually looking to gain market share by maintaining and increasing the number of subscribers to its printed media. To help the publishers achieve their goals, printers provide publishers the capability of customizing printed media based on general demographic regions, the particular recipient, and the recipient's interests.
Books are generally comprised of one or more signatures. Signature as used herein generically refers to paper pages and/or packaging inserts. A signature may be printed by a printing press, a laser printer, an ink jet printer, a non-contact printer or any other type of printer. Printed products include both books and signature.
A book may be customized by including particular signatures within the book based on the location where the book will be sold. Books may be customized by including particular signatures within the book based on characteristics and interests of the recipient. Books may also be customized with the addition of inserts, inserts, electronic media, and the like.
A book may be further customized by including unique personalized information or indicia related to the recipient. A common way to personalize the book is to print the recipient's name and address information on the cover of the book once the book is assembled. The book may be further personalized by printing personalized indicia onto one or more signatures before or after the signatures are assembled into a book.
Signatures are often personalized while they are on the binding line by using an ink jet printer positioned near the binding line. As the signatures pass the ink jet printer, personalized information or indicia is printed onto one or more of the signatures or covers. Signatures may also be pre-personalized in a separate off-line printing process prior to being fed onto the binding line.